You're Never Too Old For Narnia
by EmilyNarnianGoddessOfWar
Summary: This is of Peter falling in love with a girl, Catherine. They go to Narnia but on completely new quest, this is the third trip back to Narnia and little do they know that someone very close to one of them is the reason for their return. who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is about Peter falling in love with a girl named Catherine. They feel so close but can't tell each other how they really feel. I enjoyed writing it, please review and help me to name it! Thank you! Warning, may contain mild sexual scenes ;)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT CATHERINE! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO C. S. LEWIS!

It was a beautiful Narnian morning out on the balcony of Peter's room and the thoughts of my night with him sent me off in a daydream. The way he kissed my neck before he took off my dress, the way he kissed my stomach and told me I have a nice figure, the way he touched me gently and made my skin tingle and mostly the way he slid in and out making me moan. I was soon snapped out of my daydream with arms round my waist and a hand pulling the hair from my neck to place lips gently on it. I jumped and Peter laughed.

"What was that for?" I yelled at him.

"I thought I'd see what my beautiful woman was doing." he said back.

I smiled and kissed him softly; he kissed me back and smiled. As he pulled away my eyes opened only for me to see Lucy at the door of the room.

"Peter we are being watched" I giggled softly my voice still rough from waking up. He turned round and smiled at his little sister.

"Hello Lucy how are you this morning?" he asked.

"I am very well thank you Peter but I actually came to speak to Catherine." came the light childish tone of a reply.

"Oh well talk away girls" he said. He kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"Good morning Lucy, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I said quite softly with a gentle smile. She waited until Peter had left the room before throwing herself about the room.

"What happened last night?" she yelled. And Susan came in and joined her in questioning me my dirty blonde hair falling in front of my now blushing red face as I nervously brushed it behind my ear.

"I daren't say, that would be disrespectful of my relationship with my loving Peter. He is so good to me you know, I do honestly think I love him." I blushed again a smile creeping across my face. "I can't tell him that though, I freeze when I even think of saying it to his face. I guess I'm just shy like that."

Lucy looked at me and smiled giving me a slight hug. She pulled out a silk sea green dress from under her and passed me it. I stared at it in awe for a few minutes and hugged her tight and ran to go put it on.

When I walked out the Pevensie girls' mouths dropped.

"Wow," they said in unison, "you look stunning! You look like a princess!" I blushed ushering them out the door.

"I need to keep my dress clean and safe for today but now I need a shower and to get dressed so shoo both of you!" I smiled and they left the room. As I stepped out of the shower and dried my body Peter walked into the room he took the towel from my hands and draped it on the back of a chair and pulled me close.

"And what would you be doing Mr Pevensie?" I smiled. He set his finger gently on my lips and lay me down on the bed. He kissed softly down my body and slowly started to lick me out my back arched and I moaned.

"Oh Peter!" I said. He smiled and pulled off his clothes to reveal his firm six pack and his stiffy he smiled as did I and he ran to the bathroom quickly. When he returned he kissed me moving me up the bed before slowly penetrating me I gasped and he kissed me softly. He slid almost all the way out before deeply trusting back in pleasing us both his long, thick dick hitting all the right spots and making me moan.

When he pulled out I felt well exercised it felt as though we had been at it for hours. Peter lay beside me breathing heavily.

"Catherine, I am glad you are comfortable sharing your beautiful, curvy body with me. I know how self-conscious you are but I don't think you should be my princess." Pete smiled as he gave me a deep kiss. It felt like a dream. He made me feel like I was walking on air, like I was unbeatable.

My thoughts began to take me back to that fateful day…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Set back 3 months to when Peter and Catherine met. She is not a normal girl, big-boned and not the prettiest but something intrigues him.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, IT ALL BELONGS TO C. S. LEWIS! EXCEPT FOR CATHERINE, STEVEN, JAMIE-LEE AND MR GRIER.**

* * *

><p>Catherine's POV<p>

As I sat down to lunch with my friends something felt oddly different. I tried to ignore the feeling but none of my efforts seemed to prevail. It was then that four new students walked into the dining hall together. The eldest looking boy, oh he had shining blonde hair that you just want to touch, and eyes as deep blue as the ocean that you could get lost in and such a handsome face that made him difficult not to look at, his arms so muscular and defined that he must have had a six pack. The younger looking boy had dark hair and dark mysterious eyes which left you wondering things you wouldn't want to. The eldest girl had dark, dead straight hair which framed her face perfectly, her eyes a deep greyish blue colour which left you wanting to know more, her face so very defined with high cheek bones and perfectly poised lips and a serious look on her face. The youngest girl with straight, light brown hair which flowed to below her shoulders, her eyes hazel and childish, also very pretty with high cheek bones and a defined face however she wore a smile on her face. As I watched them enter the blonde boy stopped and stared back at me. We held the gaze for a few minutes before broken on either side, his sibling the eldest girl pulling him away and my friends nudging me back into the conversation.

"What are you doing this weekend Catherine?" Jamie-Lee asked. I shrugged in response.

"Not sure, probably just seeing my horse, what about you?" I replied. She responded quickly.

"I'm going out with this bunch of lunatics." she gestured to the rest of the table and laughed. I laughed too and searched for the new blonde boy. When he was nowhere to be seen I paid more attention to Jamie.

"Oh my god, you should totally come with! We are all going to mine then heading into Aboyne!" she said excitedly.

I agreed to go and we discussed what the night would have in store for us, but no matter how I tried I couldn't stop thinking of the blonde boy and his family.

Peter's POV

I don't know what brought my eyes to her but she looked different, her body language screamed that she needed to be loved and that she was very self-conscious. Her dirty blonde hair flowed straight to just below her shoulders and her smile just beautiful she looked to the ground out of nervous self-consciousness, her deep and beautiful hazel brown eyes stared deep into my soul. She had nice breasts quite big and she had a rather plump but nicely curved body. She wasn't as pretty as some of the girls in the school but still she seemed pretty.

Susan soon dragged me away and we got food and left to find a seat. The area they call the Main Hall had benches and was very nearly empty. The four of us sat at some benches and I ate what the school call a ham and cheese Panini however I would call processed grease in bread. It wasn't bad tasting though. I turned and looked at Susan and Lucy sat beside each other and Edmund sat on my right and smiled.

"What are you smiling at Pete?" Edmund asked me.

"I'm just happy we are settling in alright" I replied.

"It's only our first day though Peter" Lucy replied in her childish voice.

"I know but we are doing fine and I guess we will soon have some friends" I smiled back to my youngest sibling.

As the bell rang for next class I walked to biology my teachers name was Mr Grier. I found the classroom just as the next bell rang. I introduced myself as Peter Pevensie and was sat at the front, there was a dark haired boy who went by the name of Steven and when she turned round it was the girl with the dirty blonde hair from the dining hall. Her name was Catherine, Catherine Small.

"Hi I'm Peter Pevensie, I saw you today in the dining hall." I said with a small smile.

"Yes I saw you too, I'm Catherine Small. How very nice to meet you." she said returning the smile.

"You too Miss Small." I replied.

Catherine's POV

'Peter Pevensie, what a delightfully interesting name.' I thought to myself. I smiled lightly as the thought passed through my head. He looked up just as I smiled and he did the same. I blushed.

"May I just say you have a beautiful smile" Peter whispered to me. I blushed again. He smiled a most handsome smile and I looked to the floor with nerves.

After taking down all my notes and starting work I turned to talk to Peter and as he looked up and I saw that his eyes twinkled. I stared in awe until he snapped me out of it by saying,

"Is everything okay Catherine?"

"Oh, yes, it's just I've never seen eyes so blue, twinkle so magnificently!" I replied hurriedly. He laughed, as did I.

Later that day, while walking home I noticed 2 dark haired girls, a dark haired boy and a blonde boy walking ahead of me.

"Peter? Wait up!" I called hoping it was him. When the boy and his family turned round he smiled.

"Catherine! Hey!" he said to me. His family all looked very confused.

"Hey sorry about that guys, this is Catherine Small. She sits on the same table as me in biology." he said gesturing to me.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Pevensie," the youngest girl said," nice to meet you." she smiled.

"You too Lucy" I smiled back.

"I'm Susan" said the eldest girl.

"Hey" I replied.

Peter elbowed the other boy.

"Ouch! That hurt!" he exclaimed, then rolled his eyes and put out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Edmund" I shook his hand and asked,

"May I walk with you?"

"Of course you can" Peter said.

As we walked it seemed almost inevitable that they lived near to me, although how near I wasn't sure.

"This is my street," I stated as we got to the end of the road.

"Oh how funny, that is ours too" Lucy giggled. I put a look of mock shock on my face and we turned up the street laughing. As we rounded another corner I stopped outside a driveway.

"This is my stop," I smiled, "I will see you all tomorrow." Lucy hugged me, surprising me, but I hugged her back happily. Susan did the same. This made me smile. As Peter stepped closer I gave him a hug and he did the same back. I smiled and subconsciously closed my eyes during the long hug. I just waved at a grumpy looking Edmund and left to go into my house. I peered out of the window and noticed they had moved into the house across the street.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed, please review! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hope you like, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or its ideas, I own Catherine and the name of the islands**

* * *

><p>Back to the present<p>

Catherine's POV

As we walked down to the Great Hall Peter entwined his fingers in mine, smiled his perfect smile, his eyes twinkling as he softly kissed my hand I blushed and looked to the floor smiling also. As we entered the Great Hall we were rushed to our seats surprised and intrigued we sat and all was explained.

"It has been discovered that the north of the Great Oceans, Calanian, has been over run. We are calling them the Calan's. They have changed all those who live on the island to become evil and we need to fix this and we need to act fast!" Drinian explained. Everyone agreed and troops were ordered to move to the Dawn Treader. Peter looked to me with worry in his eyes. I saw this and replied

"I can't leave you. I'm going too. I know you hate how stubborn I can be but I am going with you darling." he rolled his eyes at this and said

"If you want to come I can't change your mind. I would prefer that I knew you were safe on the island but I hate being away from you, so I guess you're coming too." I smiled and flung my arms around his neck my eyes closed. I grabbed his hand and we ran to our room to pack some things for going. Once we had what we needed, we entwined our fingers and walked out to the docks.

We turned the corner and there with the golden sun gleaming on its dark brown woodwork, looking magnificent and mighty, was the Dawn Treader. I stared in awe at its sheer beauty my jaw dropped somewhat dramatically I soon closed it and watched the troops prepare themselves.

Peter's POV

As her mouth fell open I shook my head and rolled my eyes. She had soon closed her mouth and her profile looked beautiful. The sun kissing her soft skin, her eyes on the boat and not on me her lips still with concentration and her new dress was blowing in the breeze. My, she was beautiful.

Oreius came up behind us, Catherine being lost in thought didn't hear him coming but I did.

"It's time to get on the boat" he said putting his head near ours. At this Catherine jumped about ten feet in the air. I could do nothing but giggle. I soon stopped and she was still in shock. I handed Oreius our bags and took Catherine into my arms and carried her like a princess onto the boat. When I got on the boat I gently put her down. My arms were hurting. I had not realised the distance from where we were standing to the boat was so long also she isn't the lightest.

I felt bad for thinking that so swept her into my arms and kissed her passionately. Confused but happy she smiled against my lips. After, she turned to me with her beautiful smile and asked with a giggle

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"You were just you my darling" I replied with a smile.

At that Drinian walked over to us with a stern look on his face.

"Enough of your lovey dovey crap! Get into the decision room and configure your battle strategy!" he said slightly angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review :) hope you liked it!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ed has a moment in this and I think its cute! hehe, please read and enjoy! loving writing it! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just Catherine, the plot and the dialogue (barr the DT) :D haha**

* * *

><p>Peter's POV<p>

As the boat jerked out of the docks everything jumped slightly and Catherine grabbed my hand. I held hers and we sat round the table,

"Right where are they?" I said sternly.

"Well we are unsure, the islands have never been visited before, they have never needed to be there has always peace in those parts." Drinian stated.

"Well that is just so helpful now isn't it?" I said extremely sarcastically.

"Don't get your tighty whities in a twist! I know my way there I just don't know what they will do or how they will attack." Drinian said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Look arguing won't get us anywhere, take a breath both of you and let's figure out all ways this could go." Catherine said wisely. I took a breath without thinking.

"Okay, they could hold to the back of the island, stay at the front and attack the ship, hide and ambush us or attack by sea and come to meet us." Ed suggested. I looked at him, 'how did he know what I was going to say?' I thought. He winked at me and I squeezed Cath's hand and she hit me and whispered

"Ouch"

"Sorry darling" I whispered back.

She rolled her eyes and concentrated on what was being said. I looked to the floor in a daydream.

Catherine's POV

I glanced to Peter whose hand had gone limp. He was in a daydream, his eyes to the floor. My heart dropped and I looked at the centre of the table with a sad look on my face, he looked so sad and helpless. At that he snapped out of it and looked at me and said in a hushed tone with a look of worry smeared across his face

"Are you alright? You look sad."

"Yeah I'm fine. What were you thinking?" I said back. Just before I could hear his reply Drinian slammed his hand down.

"This is exactly why we tend to disallow women on the ship!" he gestured towards us and at that I dropped Pete's hand and ran to our sleeping quarters. Tears soaked my cheeks.

Back in the discussion room

Ed's POV

"Drinian, look what you've done! She is no doubt in tears through there! What is wrong with you?" Peter yelled.

"What is wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You are so distracted from what is important-"

"That is enough! She is important! She is important to me! If you can't accept that then I must ask you to leave me alone!" Peter cut Drinian off and yelled his anger taking control.

"I do understand, I have a wife of my own you know! However this is very important also as we need to concentrate on how to defeat these bloody Calan's! Now if you are perfectly done we shall continue!" Drinian glared at Pete. I hadn't seen Pete this mad in quite some time. I must say the colour red isn't his best colour. Lucy had a hold of my wrist and a scared look on her face. I stood.

"If you two are quite done, you are scaring Lucy now sit down, shut up and let's figure out what to do in every case we may have." I looked at them both; they sat and looked anywhere but at each other. I rolled my eyes.

"Would you two grow up?" I said rather maturely. Surprisingly it was Peter was being the child. I stood up

"Would you give me a second? Peter follow me. We need a chat, come on." I gestured to Peter to follow me. He did as I asked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Wise up mate! We have a serious problem on our hands right now! Come on Peter I thought you were the mature one but apparently not. Catherine is distracting you from what is truly important! Don't snap at me, you know it's true! I know you love her but seriously you need to prioritise. Now wise the hell up and act like the older one out of the two of us!" I said in a stern hushed tone.

Peter's POV

Wow that was the first time I had ever heard Ed swear and I must say it did sort of suit him, best not tell him that. I looked at him and realised he was right and dropped my head.

"What have I done Ed I have been immature!" I said to him and a warm salty tear rolled slowly onto my lip. He looked at me and just hugged me. He didn't say anything. I hugged him back, my tears halted and we went back in. We both apologised and got to work.

Two hours later…

We had all battle plans figured out and were all hungry. I went and found Catherine she was sleeping in our bed I lay beside her and wrapped my arm round her. She leapt about a mile in the air and turned and hit me.

"What did I do to deserve to be woken up and terrified within an inch of my life?" she said angrily and looked at me. "What took you so flaming long?" I held back my hysterical laughter and said

"You looked so beautiful and lonely so I hugged you. And it took longer than I thought it would. I'm sorry." I wrapped my arms round her and kissed her neck then buried my face into her neck. I could feel a smile on her face.

"It's alright" she whispered. We sat like this for a while it was nice.

"Can we get some food I feel like I'm going to be eaten inside out soon!" she said and I chuckled.

"Yes of course my princess" I smiled. In the dining hall of the ship we grabbed some food and went up on deck. At this point the ship was at a halt as every member of the crew had gone for dinner the ship looked deserted. Catherine and I sat side by side, spoke and ate. When we finished she rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I rested my head on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you enjoyed! :) Please Review!<strong>


End file.
